Glee Prompt Drabbles
by GretaCap
Summary: Introducing...Glee Prompt Drabbles! In this new FanFiction series I am writing, I will post drama about ships, characters, Glee Clubbers, and more in a dedicated setting. These drabbles are finished for now, whenever I feel like writing one up, I am going to do so, but for now, they are totally done.
1. Day 1 Drabble: Cafeteria

Day 1 Drabble: Cafeteria

When I walked into the cafeteria, I smiled. My plan to bring back tater tots has worked. When I looked around, there were signs all over the place. They were protesting to bring back tater tots to the cafeteria's menu. I was happy that more people felt the same way I did about tots.

"Hey Mercedes!" Kurt screeched, jumping up and down. He was my "manager" to make this all happen. I am surprised that no teacher has come to yell at us yet, since they were supposed to be the ones enforcing the "healthy" foods rule in the school district.

"Hey, Kurt! See any teachers yet?" By this time, Puck, Mike, and Sam were bringing in boxes and boxes of tater tots and throwing them around the cafeteria yelling, "We want our tots!"

Just then, like I jinxed it, Sue Sylvester and Principal Figgins ran through the doors. He looked around at all of the kids throwing taters at each other, and some even taking this event as an advantage, and gobbling them up like a hungry pig.

Figgins opened his mouth like an "O" and sighed with disagreement. He took out the megaphone that Sue gave him. "Excuse me students, please stop what you are doing now and listen!" He lowered the megaphone and gave the silent symbol like we were kinder-gardeners As soon as everyone was silent, which took a little while, he continued talking. By this time, he looked at me while he was blabbering on and on. "Mercedes Jones, please report to my office. Everyone else, please clean up this disaster!"

I gulped. Principal Figgins knows that I am the most obsessed girl over tater tots. He also knows that I have been putting up a fuss about their banning ever since the beginning of the year. I should have known that I would be the one getting in trouble for this. Well, I deserve it, because I mostly thought of everything. But, I know that anything that happens to me will be worth it, because I am fighting for tots!

When I got into the office, I noticed a couple familiar faces staring at me. My Mom, Dad, and Miss Pillsbury. What was all of this? Just over taters?

"Hello, Mercedes, please sit down." Mrs. Pillsbury called out and smiled. I took a seat across from all three of them.

"We decided to call you here because you need help." Principal Figgins took the words out of Emma's mouth.

"Um..about what?" I was really confused. Was this all about tater tots? Seriously, was this all about those taters?

My Mom jumped in. "You are obsessed with tater tots. You shouldn't be uprising the school environment just for some silly food!" My Dad jumped up in agreement. I didn't know what to do, I saw my parents were really angry. I hated to see them like this. I didn't want to stay here much longer. I had to promise something I would soon regret. Maybe I could just lie. Yeah, that'll work. I have the diva in me anyways.

"Mom, you're right. This is all so silly. Over stupid tater tots! I promise I will never do anything like this again." I couldn't believe I just said that. Of course I didn't mean it, but I couldn't miss Glee Club next period. I saw my parents faces, and they looked a little more relieved. Miss Pillsbury nodded and evicted everyone out of the room. She let me go to my next class, as one whole period had gone by.

I couldn't wait to start planning another protest about tots again with Kurt. I will never give up, and I will show the school district wrong! We all want our tots!

The End


	2. Day 2 Drabble: Lima Bean

Day 2 Drabble: Lima Bean

The aroma of sweet pastries and coffee fill my nose. I tap my foot impatiently, waiting for Finn to arrive. He said he would meet me here for breakfast (which is around seven o'clock), but it was now seven thirty and he still hasn't arrived yet. What is up with him? Just as I couldn't wait for him much longer, I saw his tall self walk through the doors of the Lima Bean. I wave my hand up in the air, motioning him to where I was seated. "Hey Rach, sorry I was late..there was a little flat tire accident coming here." Finn looked at me apologetically, so I nodded it off, forgetting how many times that excuse has come up.

"Well, the real point is that we are both here, so lets go get something to eat! I'm starved." I looked at him, waiting for his response. He got up, and so did I. We both walked over to the displays. There were red velvet muffins, corn muffins, chocolate muffins, scones, bagels of all varieties and much more! Finn knows my favorite, so he ordered me some tea (because too much caffeine is very bad for a in-coming broadway star) and a scone. By the way, those go great with tea. Finn ordered himself a large coffee (of course, like he needs the energy) and a muffin that had chocolate sauce drizzled on the top and chocolate chips delicately placed on the inside. He was always a chocolate lover.

We waited around two minutes by the counter while they took the pastries we ordered out of their cases and prepared our hot drinks. We paid, and got seated again at our table. Within minutes, Finn had about three quarters of his huge muffin gone, and I had only went through a couple bites. I never liked to rush myself eating. I would take some bites, and drink some tea, and then take a couple more bites. Apparently, that wasn't how Finn rolled. He would stuff almost his whole muffin in his mouth, and then chug down his coffee. Then again, what else would you expect from a jock?

"So, how are you?" Finn asked me in between chewing and drinking is monstrous coffee. He had chocolate on his face, which was really starting to gross me out. Was this really the best place that I could think of to go on an "outing?" I motioned him to wipe his mouth and answered, "Oh, its going..great! I am really happy that we picked to go out to breakfast, after all it is the most important meal of the day. Why not enjoy it?" Finn nodded in agreement and finished up the last of his muffin. He then drank some coffee. Apparently he was finished because he lifted the cup and his head directly to the ceiling, trying to get the last drops of the caffeinated beverage he could drink. "That's great." Finn continued, watching me slowly eat my scone. He probably was guessing how long it would take me to finish it, one day? Two days? Three days? Around ten minutes later, when we both finally finished eating, and we got up to throw the scraps out.

The next moments would really be "rare" to occur in a coffee shop. I mean, who would scream so high pitched that it was on the verge of bursting out everyone's ear drums...in a coffee shop? The second we heard that, both Finn and I jumped, almost spilling our trash on the floor. We quickly threw the trash out and ran toward the noise. It was Kurt. To be more precise, Kurt and Blaine. They were always here in the mornings. Even before school. They would both meet up here at the Lima Bean and grab a frappe or a coffee and sit down to the nice smell of pastries being baked in the oven. What could have possibly gone wrong?

My question was answered when I saw another Warbler staring at both Kurt and Blaine. One name flashed through my head. Sebastian. By this time, Finn and I were right next to Kurt calming him down. I am surprised by now we both haven't asked him what was wrong yet. Blaine just sat there patting Kurt's back as well. Like Finn could read my mind, he asked, "Kurt! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Finn took a step back and allowed Kurt to talk. The same applied to Blaine as well. The words slipped out of Kurt in a sudden moment that we all didn't know what to think of them.

"What is that cashier wearing? I hope she knows that she can't wear that black and white checkered blouse with those navy green shorts..everyone knows that fancy blouses don't go with casual bottoms!" Kurt looked at the cashier again with disgust. Finn, Blaine, Sebastian, and I (Yes, even Sebastian) bursted out into a chorus of laughter that could be heard throughout the Lima Bean. We all felt stares coming our way, but these moments are what makes the world turn 'round.

Kurt was the only one that wasn't laughing. Instead, with a serious face, he asked, "What? It's so true!" But in seconds, he joined in with our laughter.

The End


	3. Day 3 Drabble: Theater

Day 3 Drabble: Theater

Sam is always so generous. He volunteered to pick me up from the movies and drop me off. Plus, he also decided to buy all of the tickets and the drinks. I know you are probably saying to yourself that all boyfriends do that, but Sam is different. Out of Finn and Puck, he was the only one that actually cares about me. He didn't just want to get me pregnant, or to be known as the ultimate dreamy couple, the quarterback and the captain of the Cheerios, he wanted me for me.

Sam and I stood next to each other beside the ticket counter. There was one other couple in front of us, so we had to wait patiently. "So, have you decided what movie you want to watch yet, Quinn? As I told you before, I really don't care." Sam tucked his hand into his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"Sam, I know you want to watch Iron Man 3...it's okay, if that is what you want, then I will watch it with you. After all, you are the one paying for it."

Sam went silent. The couple in front of us was finally done paying so Sam and I stepped in front of the counter. Sam put forward his twenty dollar bill. "Hi, I would like two tickets to see.." He looked at me. I nodded, okaying the movie he had in mind. "...Iron Man 3, please." He nudged my shoulder and winked. He looked excited, and that was all that matters.

Within minutes, we got our tickets and headed to the food station. Sam ordered one large popcorn for us to share and two medium sodas. I got Sprite and Sam got Pepsi. I didn't mind any of the other available flavors, but Sam knew my favorite.

After paying for the refreshments, we walked toward the hallway that branched off into the different movie theaters. "Theater twenty-two..theater twenty-two.." Sam kept saying over and over. Once we got into the hall that had theaters ranging from twenty to thirty, Sam bolted, trying to get there before me. It really didn't help that he had the popcorn and the drinks balancing on the tray he was holding, because on the way, he was spilling both onto the red carpet.

Right by the door, he waited for me to catch up and waved his hand to the inside of the theater. "Ladies first, madam," he said with a gleeful tone. Yes, I definitely knew that Sam was excited. Once you get to know him, he isn't just a hot football player that is in the Glee Club. He is actually a hot football player that is in the Glee Club that also shows his nine year-old self once in a blue moon. I kind of laugh, and head into the doors. He follows through the doors after me.

Once we find our seats, way in the back, I think about what a fun time we have had so far when we haven't even got into the theater yet. Sam was gobbling down the popcorn. Not that we had a lot, because he spilled half of it in the hallway. Every so often I would take a sip of my soda or take a bite of popcorn. By the time the movie started, we both finished the popcorn and were halfway through our sodas. Why does that always happen?

At some of the most action packed parts of the movie, I couldn't help but grab Sam's hand. He squeezed my hand back, and we both shared a moment together. Even us can both share a romantic two-second instant at an Iron Man 3 movie. As long as we are together, we are happy.

By the time the credits rolled, we were both ready to drop. Sam apparently wanted to remember this time, and he bent over to kiss me. The second our lips locked, I was satisfied and instantly awakened. We were kissing for about thirty seconds, but that time felt like a life in heaven. When we needed to take a breath, we pulled apart, but still in the romantic vibe. Sam put his arm around me and we walked out the doors of the theater. We were one of the last people out, so the screen was turned off and the workers who clean up after everyone were already scrubbing the seats.

I know exactly the perfect place we should go next outing. The movie theater. I know exactly what movie we should watch as well. Iron Man 3.

The End


	4. Day 4 Drabble: Locker

Day Four Drabble: Locker

**Author's Note: None of these drabbles are linked together in any way, shape, or form. Whenever I sit down, before I write, I start thinking about some random one-shot following the day's theme. As you may have noticed, in yesterdays drabble, "Lima Bean," Rachel and Finn were together. Now, Jesse and Rachel are together. Again, none of these drabbles or short stories are connected in any way. Anyways, please enjoy! Share with your friends, rate, comment, follow!**

I positioned the golden star that was always in my locker straight next to my name. That star belonged there. My Dads always told me I was born a star.

Mesmerized by the looks of the output of my locker re-designing, I stood back to stare at it even more. It fit perfectly. There was one other thing that fit perfectly with me as well...

"Knock, knock," I heard on my locker door. I grabbed the door and closed it a little bit so that I could see the person that greeted me. Jesse. Jesse St. James.

He pecked me on the cheek and I smiled. I am so glad that we both are together now. This relationship has combined two of the best singers of two show choir teams, New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline. Of course the others don't like that.

"Hey babe, what's up?" I glanced at Jesse. His luscious gold tinted hair was in the perfect sunlight from the window positioned on the wall next to my locker.

"Nothin, just thought I would stop by real quick and say 'hello' to my favorite girlfriend." He kissed me again. Finn would never kiss me in public. That was one of the reasons why I broke up with him.

Disgusted glances coming from Mercedes, Tina, and Finn came as they walked past my locker in the hallway. The only difference was, Finn stopped walking with them. He separated from the group and walked toward us. Not him again. Ever since we broke up, he has been nagging me since. Always bothering me, like he was still my boyfriend.

"Hi, Finn.." I choked out. I really was at a loss of words. In the last day Finn has gone up to me about ten times, asking me if we could get back together in the future. Try to "make it right," whatever he meant by that.

"Listen, Rachel. Come on, you don't want to be with that ugly Jesse St. James, do you? We were much cuter together."

I thought to myself. Here we go, again. Can't he just leave me alone? Is that even possible? He has to just accept the fact that we aren't together anymore. Those days were over. And probably will be forever.

Before I could even react on the outside to what he had said, Jesse pushed him to the side. "Back off, man. Rachel's my girlfriend now."

Finn looked aggravated. By this time, a couple people crowded around us, thinking Jesse and Finn would get into a fight. Or maybe they will.

Finn threw the first punch at Jesse, and Jesse gave him the evil glare. I backed away. There was no way I would get a black eye or something before my play audition.

Jesse grabbed Finn's arm and slammed it against the locker. I knew this was going to get tough. I know Jesse. If he gets mad, he won't calm until it is settled. I knew this could get bloody.

Finn tried to block him, but he was no match. Kinda funny in my eyes how the quarterback of the football team couldn't get beaten by Jesse. That just shows how great our school team is!

Jesse got smacked in the nose by Finn's flailing arm. It started dripping blood. Oh, great. I knew it. I knew this would get bloody. Where was Sue Sylvester when I actually needed her strong voice and repulsive attitude.

Jesse and Finn continued throwing punches at each other. Sometimes I tried to get in between them and yell, "Stop it," or try to break them up, but Rachel Berry was no match for some angry bulldogs in a fight. They were going to fight 'till the end.

The second bell had rung thank God, and that broke them a part. Finn, being the I-Will-Try-To-Be-A-Good-Student he is, didn't want to be late for his Algebra class. I mean, he was already failing. I saw his report card.

"We are not done, Hudson," Jesse snarled. He looked like a crocodile eyeing its prey.

Finn just shook his head and heading toward class. Jesse kissed my cheek again, for the third time (definitely something Finn wouldn't do). I smiled.

Before he left my locker, I whispered, "Cut him some slack will you?"

Jesse grinned at me and said, "Never."


	5. Day 5 Drabble: Spanish Class

Day Five Drabble: Spanish Class

**Author's Note: Sorry guys this is really short. Right now I should actually be studying Spanish myself. Haha, I really couldn't think of anything for Spanish class, so I decided to use an underused ship, Artie and Brittney. I guess you could say they are cute together? But nothing beats Britana.**

I grabbed onto the rubber grips on Artie's wheelchair. He was carrying both my books and his books, since there was no way I could carry both.

When we got into the Spanish room, I sat next to Artie's desk, the one with no chair. Now that we are dating, we always sit together.

Spanish is really boring for me. I mean, it sounds like a bunch of gibberish. My brain doesn't really wrap around it too well. Now that I think about it, what does? I am surprised that I even got into Spanish. Oh wait, never mind. I only did because Lord Tubbington hacked into the school computers and changed my English grade. My English teacher was super impressed about my improvement from like a Z+ (I never even understood letter grading), to an A-. What a great improvement.

I woke up from my dream in a "no Spanish world" with unicorns all over the place. The whole classroom suddenly turned into reality.

"Brittany, what is the capital of New Mexico?" Mr. Schuester rubbed his hand on his chin, waiting for my reply.

"Um..." I played around with my green crayon that I use to write with. Come on, don't judge. I always write with crayon. It expresses my outer beauty. Now, back to the question.

"Oh, I know, this is easy!" The whole class seemed impressed. Even Mr. Schuester seemed to look up a bit.

"The answer is...N!" I felt really proud of myself, that my insides started warming up. Mr. Schuester looked down and ran his fingers through his curly brown hair. The others shook their head in disbelief. Back to what I said, I never can wrap my head around things, especially anything to do with school. Never.

Artie reached over and barely touched my shoulder. He said with a comforting voice, "It's okay, you were really close."

"Thanks, Art. I can really rely on you to brighten my day." I continued to focus in and out of my "no Spanish world," but was still afraid that Mr. Schuester would call on me again.

Mr. Schue handed out papers to the class. They were about grammar, whatever that means. I saw directions that read, "Look at the picture and match it with the corresponding word," so I decided to color the picture. I mean, when someone gives you a picture, do they expect you not to color it?

By the time I was done decorating my paper, the bell rang. I walked up to Mr. Schue to hand him my final work before I would help Artie get to his next class.

"I saw you were hard at work, today. Nice job!" Mr. Schue smiled. But when he saw that my paper was full of colorful pictures and squiggles, he frowned. I knew it. I disappoint a lot of teachers. They expect me to do a lot, but I am just "dumb old Britney that can't do anything." People have to stop judging. There may be one thing I am good at, and that is not allowing people to judge me and others.

I walk over from Mr. Schue's desk and grab Artie's wheelchair handles . I push him out the room. I make sure to stop by Mr. Schue's desk and mutter, "I am not that stupid, you know. People just have to be fair. I might just have to report you to Figgins." Once in my life was Mr. Schue actually afraid of what I have said or done.

Mr. Schuester just got owned by the unicorn Brit. I walked off, pushing Artie to his next class, smiling.


	6. Day 6 Drabble: House

Day 6 Drabble: House

**Author's Note: When I thought of the setting "house," I immediately thought about a sleepover between Kurt, Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes. I also decided to add in the starting of Klaine and maybe the ending of Finchel? Also, maybe Samcedes? Anyways, sorry with the late posts…I am going to definitely post earlier on the weekends and over the summer. Enjoy! Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

I finished my daily facial routine in Rachel's bathroom. We were having a sleepover with Tina and Mercedes, if that clears up everything.

Once I was finished with that, I headed out of the bathroom. I knew that I couldn't take that long, even though the cleansing of my skin is vital to my evening.

"Hey Kurt," Rachel said, smiling and taking a sip of pink lemonade on her bed. Next to her was Tina and Mercedes, who were too engaged in watching episodes of their favorite television shows on Rachel's new tablet.

"Hey Rach, what do we all have planned for this evening? Should we break out the games and get the party started?" I proposed a suggestion, and apparently, everyone liked the idea because Mercedes and Tina were off of the tablet in a jiffy.

"I have "Candy-land," "Monopoly," and "Sorry" that we could play. We all decided that we should play "Monopoly," just because Rachel got the brand new "Anniversary Edition" that none of us have played yet.

After a couple of hours of playing the game, we sorta got bored of it. I mean, it is a good game, but if you are the banker, it kind of gets annoying managing people's money all the time. Plus, not to say anything, I kept landing on the "Go To Jail" spaces, which really set me off. We decided to transition to something else. We decided to talk about "girly" stuff.

I don't know, but Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina are like my "backup" girls. They are always there for me, and are my friends, no matter what happens. They accept me for who I am. Ever since I came back to McKinley from Dalton Academy, they have been so appreciative and welcoming.

"So, Mercedes, who do you have a crush on?" Mercedes gulped. I think that Tina had asked her a question she really didn't want to share the answer to. I guess she realized that we were her best buddies and we wouldn't tell anyone.

Wait, does that mean I have to share my crush?

"Um, well, I have sorta developed a crush on Sam Evans. I mean, I definitely know he doesn't like me. He doesn't even know I exist. Plus, he is already dating Quinn. I don't want to be a back-stabber to my friend, either."

I could totally connect with what Mercedes was saying. I wasn't even sure if Blaine loved me back, or had the same feelings about me like I do about him. I had always admired his sense of style, and even complimented him on it outside of Dalton, but he still hasn't said anything but a couple "hellos" back. I let out a sigh.

"Tina, how's everything doing with Mike?" Rachel asked. She was chewing on a pretzel piece from the bowl in front of them.

"We are doing great, we are actually taking some dance lessons right now. I thought that it would be nice to try new things." Tina looked down at the bowl and took a pretzel. I copied.

"That's great!" I squealed. "So, Rachel, I don't really want to bring up this question, b-but how are you doing with Finn?"

Rachel scrunched up her lips and frowned. "Well not good. We broke up yesterday, and I am still trying to forget about him and move on. Plus, I need to focus on my studies for the rest of the year, so maybe it was for the good.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Mercedes, Tina and I said in unison.

"It's okay, guys. No, really." Rachel took another sip of her lemonade, swirling around her straw in the cup.

"So, Kurt, how was Dalton? We are so glad you came back. We missed you so much. We really needed someone with your voice range at Sectionals."

I chuckled. Rachel always made me laugh. "Well, guys, I actually met a nice guy that I liked there." I decided that I should tell my friends the truth about Blaine. I knew that they did the same to me, and it would only be fair.

"Tell me more!" Tina gasped, and she leaned closer, listening intensively.

"Anyways, his name is Blaine, and I think you know him. The thing is I don't really think he likes me back." I fiddled with the blanket on Rachel's bed.

"I am sure he likes you, did you see the way he stared at you?" Rachel assured. Maybe she was right. Maybe Blaine had the same feelings about me as I did about him. I only could wish.

"Well, guys. I guess we should continue this conversation tomorrow, I am getting tired," Mercedes yawned. We all agreed, as it was getting late.

I tucked myself into my sleeping bag, and just thought about picking a daisy's petals and muttering, "Does he love me? Does he love me not?," until I finally fell asleep.


	7. Day 7 Drabble: Carnival

Day 7 Drabble: Carnival

**Author's Note: I decided to add in a little Klaine here for AgleeKyPackersFan, my friend who is doing this Drabble Challenge with me. Hope you enjoyed this one! Well, anyways, sorry it is kind of short, I am packed with homework tonight. I will try to make tomorrows one-shot longer since it will be Friday! TGIT! **

I took a bite out of my blue cotton candy. I looked around me to see a bunch of rides twirling and twisting. Blaine had invited me to the annual McKinley High carnival.

"So, Kurt, do you want to go on 'The Twister' next? That is the only one we haven't been on yet. I think it will be really fun!" Blaine did a little spin as we got into line. I wasn't the one who liked spinning things, especially if I am like a lab rat taped to a little chair, but if it made Blaine happy, I would do it.

"Sure," I gulped, wanting to go onto the tea cup ride again. That was the one where I felt the most romantic. In the tea cup together..that's how I want my first kiss with him to go.

Once we got on the ride, my whole body filled up with goose bumps. The ride was going to start at last! I sat next to Blaine. His hand was on my thigh and my hand was on his thigh. It was supposed to be generally to calm me down, but I felt a little uncomfortable. Of course I didn't tell Blaine that.

We were spinning and spinning and spinning around. I almost felt like I was going to get sick. Blaine seemed to enjoy it very much, because he had a smile from ear to ear as he was screaming. He lifted his arms up and shouted, "Woooo!"

When the ride slowly stopped, I sighed with relief. There would be nothing worse than throwing up all over my boyfriend during our little "date." We both exited the car and went passed the gates.

"So, how'd you enjoy that? I was at a loss of words from all of that excitement!" Blaine gasped, still breathing heavily. I didn't want to disappoint him, so I nodded.

"Blaine, do you want to go onto that tea cup ride again? I really enjoyed that one." I proposed. Of course I really didn't want to tell him about how I really wanted the ride to go, but I was going to make that happen.

"Sure, Kurt." We held hands all the way to the ride and entered the tea cup. By this time, there weren't any people on the ride because it was five minutes until closing time, and all of the younger kids had gone home to get to bed. There was school tomorrow.

The carnival worker pulled the lever tiredly and said, "Enjoy the ride. I will be right back." He walked away to get a snack at the snack shop. Of course I wouldn't tell on him. I want this ride to last as long as possible.

There was a point in the ride that when we turned the bend, you could see little hearts coming out from under the tea cups. When I got to that point in the ride, I decided to go for it. I looked at Blaine in the eyes, and slowly moved closer to him. The second our lips locked, I felt unaware of my surroundings.

We must have been kissing for one whole lap on the ride because when we pulled back for a breath, the hearts came up from under the tea cups again. Just like it was meant to be.


	8. Day 8 Drabble: Library

Day 8 Drabble: Library

**Author's Note: For today's drabble I had decided to add in some of Puck's mischief and how Finn is always dragged into it. I hope you enjoy! Please review/comment some ideas for future drabbles! Please follow and favorite :)**

Puck and I made our way to the library. Once we got there, we headed over to the biography section. We had to work on our research papers. Boo hoo.

Scanning through the sections, trying to find the right book, Puck was threatening to push some of the bookshelves over on "accident." That was the last thing I needed.

"Come on Finn, both of us hate that librarian. It's time to show her who's boss!" Puck flexed his muscles. It looks like he wasn't backing down on this anytime soon.

"Puck, we are just here to get a biography of Abraham Lincoln for our paper, and then we could leave. Also, we would hopefully never to see that librarian again this school year."

Apparently, Puck wasn't satisfied. He reached over to the bookshelves and whipped them to the ground. The bookshelves on the walls I guess were too heavy, but I guess the ones in the middle were just asking to be knocked down.

It all happened in just a blink of an eye. Wow. I thought Puck was joking, but I guess he would do anything that would hurt or annoy the librarian. That's what I _wanted _to do, but I didn't have the guts to do so.

In a sudden instant, the old librarian was over _shortly. _"Oh my gosh, Noah Puckerman! What have you done?"  
Puck smiled, and I backed away. No way was I getting dragged into this. I just wanted to get a book for the research paper, that's all. Right?

"You have to clean this up, mister. Then, go see Principal Figgins immediately." The librarian brushed her hair out of her face, even though it was in a bun. She never looked so disappointed in my life.

Puck chuckled. I was still at a loss of words, trying to ignore what had just happened. "What are you laughing about? I don't really see what the point of that was."

"Oh come on, Finn. Don't deny that you were thinking the same thing." Gulp. I was a little guilty. But still, I controlled my anger at the librarian _every _time I came in here, so he should _not _blame this on me.

"Well, anyways, on a different note, we should pick this up, dude. Before us both get in trouble."

"Wow, man up. Now you are worried about getting in trouble? Stop being a little sissy."

I shook that off. Well, maybe I am glad that I am not getting in trouble 24/7 and getting into mischeif all the time.

We started picking up the books. Puck really didn't care; all he did was dilly-dally while I picked up the mess. Talking about lazy.

Once we finished picking up all the books, we dismissed from the library. While we had to sign out, I looked up at the librarian. He deathly stare freaked us out, and we left as fast as we could.

Two things haven't changed: I will always _hate _the librarian and Puck will _never _go to the Figgin's office, even when he is called to do so on an important notice..


	9. Day 9 Drabble: Clothing Store (Kohls)

Day 9 Drabble: Clothing Store

**Author's Note: Another late one, I know. By this point you are probably really angry, but I am sorry. I am trying not to blame it on things in my life, but I am very busy, especially since the end of the school year is quickly approaching. Finals, end of year quizzes, and getting ready for summer! Woo! I can't wait for school to officially end so I can actually ****_write _****and ****_post _****more and more drabbles! And no, they won't be at 10:00pm, I promise ;) Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! Thanks so much for your support.**

"Hey Kurt, come and take a look at this!" Blaine pointed at this yellow and brown colored blazer hanging on a hanger next to the "mens" section sign of Kohls.

I looked over to see Blaine already trying the outfit on. "Very vibrant colors you picked there," I added, fixing the bow tie under his chin.

Blaine chuckled. "Don't you think that color variety is good for an outfit? You're the fashionista here!" Blaine posed in the mirror, experimenting with different actions and how he looked during them.

"Yeah, I think that that looks amazing on you," I managed to croak. I know that I still don't like that color with his natural hair color, but you know, we are teens, and we can try this out.

I went through some of the hangers on the racks next to Blaine. He was still mesmerized by the blazer that I had to nudge him to get back into reality.

"Do you think that this shirt goes with this scarf?" I put the scarf up to my grey striped shirt.

I answered my own question, "Nah, too tacky." Blaine picked out an outfit that he said would look good on me. I picked it up and plopped it into the cart. I really didn't like it too much, as I thought it was too classy, but I put it in the cart anyways, just to make him feel good.

We roamed around the store, through the isles looking for other clothing that caught our eye. I occasionally stopped and dropped an article of clothing into the cart, and so did Blaine. Within a half an hour, our cart was overflowing.

When we got to the changing room, I tried on Blaine's pick first. It was a pink button-down shirt. I wasn't really a fan of the color pink, especially on men's clothing (yes that is coming from me).

When I exited the changing room, I squealed in delight because I fit into almost every outfit that I had picked out. I even chose to stick with that pink buttoned shirt, just for Blaine.

Once we had tried on our clothing and checked out at the cash register, Blaine and I held hands as we walked out the door. Another successful shopping day.

The End


	10. Day 10 Drabble: Park

Day 10 Drabble: Park

**Author's Note: Well, guys, we made it to double digits! Now that is something to be proud of :D Anyways, if you haven't noticed, I have changed my schedule for posting since Day 8. I am now posting every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday! I am sorry for not posting everyday now, but I have a busy life and I can't always get the the computer. Also, my friend who is doing this with me, AgleeKyPackersFan, has this posting schedule too. I thought it would be a good idea if we both post on the same days! Also, one of you fans out there wanted us to post on the same days as well. Thanks for the people who are reviewing! I really enjoy looking at my notifications now and I get so excited I literally scream! Keep them coming! Please favorite, follow, and review this story!**

I skipped down the gravel paths of the park. A couple park rangers drove by and smiled at Finn and I, clutching our hands tightly. As we made our way to the ice cream cart, I rested my head on his shoulder.

I picked out a vanilla bean ice cream cone and Finn got a chocolate éclair. "That'll be $2.57 please," the man behind the cart said, eying the money that Finn handed over. Man, people these days…they only care about money.

I took a little bite of my ice cream. The cool sensation burned my tongue, so I decided to eat it slower.

"Ah, brain freeze!" Finn jumped, his arm extended out with the éclair in his hand. I chuckled, I mean, who wouldn't laugh at the sight of Finn crying to the dear Lord that his head is frozen?" Even me, Finn's girlfriend, would find it totally hilarious.

Once Fin was done with his panic attack, we began to talk about the serious stuff in our relationship. We are just a couple of senior sweethearts, aren't we? Oh, I forgot something. We also like to sing at the Glee Club. And we both have big dreams. Well, maybe I do.

The real questions swirled around my head. _What would we do after high school? Will we attend the same college? Will we live together? _I was not sure.

"Finn, have you ever even thought about what would happen when we graduate?" Finn looked down. I could tell he didn't want to start a conversation about this subject.

"I told you many times before; I am going to join the army. I need to show my Dad that I am actually _someone."_

I opened my mouth, I couldn't believe him. I was going to NYADA with Kurt, and what was he doing? Joining the freaking army! I decided to take this a little slower, so he wouldn't get blazing mad.

"No, I mean, what are you doing for college? You have to go to college at some point right? We also might want to start a family after we both have jobs, and for a job, I mean be Broadway stars. Oh wait, that is actually just for me.

"I will go to college once I serve got my Dad." Finn looked at me, waiting for my reply.

I tried again to persuade him to forget the army. We couldn't start a life together if he was going to apply for the army. Also, if I look at the not-so-bright-side, _what if he gets shot? What if he gets hurt? What if he doesn't make it home?_

I shriveled up at the thought of losing Finn forever. I couldn't let him follow through with this.

"You don't understand. School is so important, Finn, for both of our careers, and you want to risk your life to serve in the army? And this is all before college? If I had my choice, you would not even let you apply. I could never live without you."

Those last words shook my heart a little. I was nervous about what Finn would say back. Instead of words, he hugged me tightly, and I smelled his aftershave. Somehow, it smelled like cotton candy, but in a good way. "Rachel, I just want you to know that I love you, no matter what you choose to do. I want you to have that respect for me." He looked at me in my eyes and kissed me on the forehead lightly.

I don't know what had gotten into me, but Finn looked so cute when he started talking all serious. I leaned over and kissed his smooth lips. We stopped at a bench nearby to continue our little "session." I know I have to continue that talk with him sometime, but that time was definitely not now.

The End


	11. Day 11 Drabble: Beach

Day 11 Drabble: Beach

**Author's Note: Notice anything different with this drabble? I decided to bring this drabble into third-person POV! Yay! I will be doing this kind of POV for some of my next drabbles! My other drabbles before this one were in first-person, as if the main character was talking. But, I have decided to change it up a bit. Please give me feedback on which POV you like the best! Btw: POV is Point-of-View :)**

Quinn, Brittany, and Santana walked in perfect strides, right next to each other. As they headed to the sand on the beach from the boardwalk, they eyed all of the cute boys. Even though Brittany and Santana were dating, they still liked to flirt with the boys, especially at the beach.

When they found a place to sit, they unfolded their chairs and sat down. Finally they could just get tan without going to a tanning booth. Quinn eyed a blonde haired boy rising from the water as she was putting on her sunglasses. Her cheeks turned pink as he approached her.

Just as she least would expect it; he smiled and raised his eyebrows at her. He continued to walk in the opposite direction. Santana and Brittany turned to me. "Ooooh, looks like someone is in love," they both made the heart shape with their fingers. Santana grinned. Quinn's face flushed back to normal.

Once that had happened, Brittany saw this cute Asian and was showing off her dance moves to him. They were both having a mini dance party. She was smiling and giggling away, having a ball. It also looked like he was having fun as well.

Santana and Quinn lounged back into their chairs, looking for the next hot boy. They always played this game where they could see who could be the biggest flirt to a guy that they had never met before. So far, Quinn was winning big time.

Santana spotted a boy, so she walked right over to him, and put her arm around his shoulder. He went ahead and kissed her, right then and there. Woah.

Quinn's mouth went as wide as an "O." When Santana came back, she smiled at her, trying to make Quinn jealous.

"I think I just won the whole game with that one," Santana babbled on. She chuckled.

Quinn's face got red with competition. "Actually, I got a total of three boys in the past twenty minutes. How many have you gotten? One."

Santana rose, he arms on her hips. She quickly looked over at Brittany, who was still "entertaining" the boy she picked up. They were building what looked like sand castles, but in reality, they were crumpled mounds of sand, getting tortured by the ocean.

"How many of those boys kissed you? I'd say that should count as at least five more boys," Santana sat back down, satisfied with her testimony.

"Actually, none of them kissed me. But again, that was just one boy." Quinn looked at Santana daringly. The competition was still on.

Brittany came back, her hair pulled up in a high bun. She must have re-done it.

"Hey, Britts," Santana greeted as Brittany slid back into her chair. "Quinn and I are involved in a contest about who can flirt with the most boys. Looks like you already have gotten a point with that dude over there." Santana pointed to the boy Brittany was hanging with before, already picking up another girl.

Santana and Quinn both mouthed the word, "Player."

Of course Brittany didn't know what that meant, so she replied, "He plays soccer? Cool!" Santana and Quinn shook their heads.

Brittany agreed to join in with the game. In total: Quinn got to charm two other guys, Santana three others, and Brittany got distracted by an ice cream truck before she could even say "Hello" to anyone. I guess the ice cream truck was her lover…

The beach day had come to an end. So Quinn and Santana grabbed Brittney and headed their way back to the car.

The End


	12. Day 12 Drabble: Stage

Day 12 Drabble: Stage

**Author's Note: Blah, another late one. I am so sorry, I had a soccer game earlier and I had ****_so_**** much homework. On top of all of that, I had to study for finals...I can't wait till' June 21st! Then, I could actually post ****_earlier _****instead of at like 9 pm I just want to thank everyone for reading my writing. I can't believe that people are actually enjoying it! Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks oh so much!**

Rachel and Mercedes's foreheads touched one another as they stared each other down.

"You are so going to lose this," Rachel exclaimed, ginning at Mercedes.

"Oh, yes I will," Mercedes replied. "There is only one 'I' in diva, Rachel, and that 'I' is me!" Mercedes snapped her fingers in a 'Z' formation.

The diva-off has begun.

Rachel and Mercedes entered the stage at the same time. You could definitely see the competition between the two. Rachel was looking up, as high as ever, and Mercedes had her anxious grin on. They were both dressed up very fancy. Mercedes had a beautiful sparkling red dress on that stopped at her knees. Rachel, on the other hand, decided to go for a longer look, and had a flowing black gown that touched the stage. You could barely see Rachel's shoes, but they were black flats, a little bit more casual than Mercedes's white sparkly heels. Both of them looked stunning.

Mr. Schuester and the rest of the New Directions were lined up in the auditorium chairs. Mercedes opened her mouth first to start off the song, "Out Here on My Own" from the movie, "Fame."

_Sometimes I wonder where I've been_

_Who I am, do I fit in_

_Make believin' is hard alone_

_Out here on my own_

Rachel joined in and sang her section of the song while Mercedes crossed the stage.

_We're always proving who we are_

_Always reaching for that rising star_

_To guide me far, and shine me home_

_Out here on my own_

There was a quick instrumental break as the pianist got to perform her solo. Rachel and Mercedes glanced at each other quickly. Mercedes jumped back into her part as the audience tuned in.

_When I'm down and feelin' blue_

_I close my eyes so I can be with you_

_Baby be strong for me, baby belong to me_

_Help me through, help me I need you_

_Until the morning sun appears_

_Making right of all my fears_

_I dry the tears I've ever shown_

_Out here on my own_

Rachel cut Mercedes off to sing her part. Rachel gave her the evil stare.

_But when I'm down and feelin' blue_

_I close my eyes so I could be with you_

_Oh baby be strong for me, baby belong to me_

_Help me through, help me I need you_

_Who I am, do I fit in_

Mercedes joined in and they both finished the song in unison.

_I may not win, but I can't be thrown,_

_Out here on my own_

_Out here on my own_

Both Rachel and Mercedes put their arms up, and their backs leaned against each other. The whole Glee Club broke out into applause and chatters. Brittney and Artie kissed while Lauren Zizes and Puck were teasing each other. "Great job!" Mr. Schue was clapping. Rachel and Mercedes looked at each other, waiting for the winner's name to be called.

"I believe…that this was a tough decision. But, I have decided to go for…a tie!" The choir teacher raided up his hand and congratulated both of them. Mercedes curtsied, while Rachel ran off the stage, stamping her feet.

The End


	13. Day 13 Drabble: Principal's Office

Day 12 Drabble: Principal's Office

**Author's Note: Yes, I know that this is a short one...I really should do better, but oh well. I wrote a couple long ones in the past, so today is just my slack day, I guess. Also I have science and Spanish finals tomorrow that I had to study for and just go a chance to write at school. Please favorite, follow, and review! Thanks so much!**

"Noah, how could you do such a thing?" Principal Figgins asked. "Not only did you deface school property, but you also made the librarian quit her job."

Puck stood by the door of the principal's office. He could see Sue Sylvester tormenting some kids in the halls. He then realized that those kids were Mercedes and Kurt. She grabbed Kurt's hat and threw it down the hallway. She slammed Mercedes's books onto the floor hard and all the pages spilt out of them.

"Noah, are you going to answer me?" Puck snapped out from looking through the glass of the office and turned around.

"Uhh…that librarian was stupid anyways," Puck grinned, thinking that was the best excuse he could ever come up with for pushing all of the bookshelves down in the library.

Principal Figgins shook his head in disbelief. "How many times have you been sent here again?" Puck held out his fingers to count.

"I am not sure, but I know that I have been here too many times to count on my fingers."

Principal Figgins started scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Here, you better come," Figgins replied as he handed the paper to Puck. Puck reached out and snagged the paper out of his hands. The paper read:

_Noah Puckerman_

_To detention_

_Two weeks- Each free period_

_-Figgins_

Puck grinned again as he exited the office. Figgins glared at him through the glass. Puck muttered to himself, "No way," and snickered down the hall.

The End.


	14. Day 14 Drabble: Bathroom

Day 14: Bathroom

**Author's Note: I might not be able to write this weekend because all Saturday I have like five scattered soccer games and Sunday I am busy. I will definitely write in school on our last Monday of the year! Last one of those crappy days, summer is officially around the corner! Please follow, favorite, and review my drabbles and please give me more prompt ideas!**

Artie was wheeling down the hallway, trying to get to English in time. Little did he know that a whole group of football jocks were gathering behind him. While this was all occurring, Tina was walking down the opposite hallway. The jocks snuck up behind his wheelchair and poured a slushy wonderland down his neck and all over his chair and down his legs. He shook his head like a dog just as the slushy started dripping into his ears.

"Ouch," Artie groaned as more slushy seeped into his eyes. Now, Artie should be used to all of this "attention" from the football players, because he got slushed three times already, and so had the rest of the Glee Club. Tina came running over with her arms out, already wiping some Artie off with her sweatshirt.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Tina exclaimed, wheeling Artie into the Girl's bathroom.

"Yeah, I guess I am fine. Are you sure that bringing me into the girl's bathroom is a good idea?" Artie questioned as Tina opened the door of the bathroom.

"Yeah, no one will catch us," Tina explained, grabbing a paper towel and started wiping the back of his wheelchair. She also grabbed another for Artie's face.

"Thank you so much, Tina," Artie said passionately, wiping off the wild berry slushy that was dripping off his eyebrows.

"No, problem, Art," Tuna said, "Anything to help a friend."

Artie smiled, Tina finished wiping off the rest of the slushy.

Artie and Tina both looked at each other for a couple of minutes awkwardly.

"Well, better get to class, we don't want to be late," Tina said, gathering the paper towels and throwing them into the trash.

"Yeah," Artie replied. "What do you have next?"

Tina turned back toward Artie.

"Oh, I actually have English," she explained.

"Me too, I was heading there before I got slushed, Artie said as he wheeled his chair over to the sink to wash off the stickiness on his hands.

Tina threw the last of the paper towels in the trash. "Oh, well, you are lucky to have a friend like me," Tina told Artie.

"Yeah, I sure am," Artie said as he rinsed off the soap on his hands and reached for a towel.

"Thanks again Tina," Artie said, repeatedly. Artie grabbed the towel and threw it into the trash can. Score! He then wheel out of the girl's bathroom behind Tina, hoping nobody saw him…


	15. Day 15 Drabble: Breadstix

Day 15: Breadstix

**Author's Note: Thank you for the suggestion about Kitty and Ryder, SamEvans17! Check her profile out! Please keep those drabble suggestions coming! This is a longer drabble, just because there was a lot to write about, and I wanted this one to be long because it was a suggestion! Please follow, review, and favorite! Thanks so much. Enjoy!**

The lights were dim as both Kitty and Ryder walked into one of the most famous and popular restaurant in Lima. Breadstix. They both glanced at each other, probably thinking about how awkward it could get. Both of them had sung a duet in Glee Club and won, so Mr. Schuester gave them a free dinner at Breadstix. Not a date, but just a "friend" relationship, or so they thought.

Ryder picked up the menus and handed one of them to Kitty. "Man, this thing is full of crap, Ryder. Why couldn't Mr. Schue give us a better place to eat?" Kitty complained as she thumbed through the menu, making gross faces at most of the meals.

"Look at this page, there is steak tenderloin," Ryder said, pointing at an item on the menu.

"I'm a vegetarian," Kitty replied disgustedly, making a bratty face at Ryder, who quickly tried to come up with something else. The restaurant was dark, with candles lit on the tables of each booth. Only a couple people came in to grab some dinner for takeout.

"Uhh, how about the spaghetti meal? It comes with a large plate of spaghetti and two drinks. Please don't tell me you are gluten free?"

Kitty chuckled to herself, "Nah, don't worry."

The waitress came up to their table with a notepad in hand. She had medium length dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders.

"Hi, what may I get you this evening? Let's start with the drinks, shall we?" The waitress flipped the cover from the notepad and got her pen ready.

Ryder's eyes opened. He hadn't thought about the drinks, or what they had on the menu. He thought of the first thing that came to his mind, "Oh, uhh..I will have Gatorade please, the blue kind." Ryder proclaimed, satisfied with his drink choice.

"Sorry, but we don't server Gatorade here. We have Coke, diet Coke, Pepsi, Sprite, Root Beer, water, and seltzer," the waitress started to get annoyed, and started to tap her pen on her notepad.

"Okay, I will take the Root beer please," Ryder decided. He was still kind of mad that they didn't have Gatorade. Maybe he should set up a petition…

The waitress wrote down his order. "What would you like, Miss?" She asked, looking up from her notepad.

"I would like diet Pepsi, please. Coach said that I had to slow down on the calories, otherwise I would become too fat to fit in my Cheerio's uniform. The waitress glanced at her perfectly skinny figure and shook her head.

"Okay, what would you guys like for the main course?" The waitress finished writing down Kitty's drink order.

"We would like the spaghetti meal please," Ryder exclaimed. "Oh, and it also says that we get two drinks free, so we wouldn't have to pay for the sodas, right?"

The attendant looked up from her writing, "Yeah, that's what free means." She said, then continued scribbling down the order and walked away.

10 minutes later, the food and the drinks had arrived. By that time, Ryder and Kitty were both starved and could eat almost anything. The same waitress sat down the huge platter of spaghetti down in the center of the two's table. She smirked, "Oh, and did I tell you, there is one extra-long noodle in this dish. If you find it, both of you will have a lucky night ahead of you," She smiled and walked on her way.

Ryder caught onto what she was trying to say. This was his goal tonight, share a noodle with Kitty. Not because he _liked _Kitty, but because she looked gorgeous in her Cheerio's uniform (as always), and he hasn't kissed her in a while.

After five minutes of eating, Ryder found the long spaghetti strand. Kitty knew what he was thinking as well, and slid the end of the noodle in her mouth. The spaghetti in the middle of the two got smaller and smaller.

In a minute, they came together in a _kiss. _ Ryder put an arm on Kitty's lower waist. Kitty just enjoyed the kissing. Ryder realized that he is actually _enjoying _this moment in a _different _way than before. When the kiss came to an end, he actually wanted _more. _

They paid the bill when the waitress came over. She was smiling happily. The total came to $13. 45. Ryder took a mental note of the cost so that Mr. Schue could pay them back.

Actually, Ryder decided to pay for the night himself, because Mr. Schuester just practically bought his a girlfriend…and a first date.

The End.


	16. Day 16 Drabble: Grocery Store

Day 16: Grocery Store

**Author's Note: Yes, this is a super short drabble! That is because I am working on the Quam one-shot I will be posting soon, sometime this week, so stay tuned! Anyways, I am hoping that Friday's drabble will be a little bit longer, because it is the last day of school! After that, I am on a two week hiatus, so I won't be posting until around the first week of July. This will also be the case for AgleeKyPackersFan as well. Sorry for the inconvenience! I like those follows, favorites, and reviews!**

**Also, just to set the stage for this drabbe, Emma and Will are not dating or married! I could see where there could be some confusion, here. Anyways, enjoy!**

Emma scanned through all of the organic items, such as cereals, produce, and oatmeal. Whenever something caught her eye, she would grab it off the shelf, clean it off with a towel, and place it in one of her eco-friendly reusable bags. She was always a good shopper. Every month, she would get a coupon book delivered to her house, and she would always make sure she used _all _of the coupons enclosed. Emma tried to limit the amount of times that she went to the store, just because it was a camping spot for germs.

Emma made her way to the meat section, where all of the freezers were lined up against the wall. When she walked by them, a gust of cool air greeted her.

So did someone else, "Hey Emma!" a familiar voice called from the isle nearest to the meats.

Emma looked up, and recognized the face. "Oh, hi Will!" Emma shouted uncomfortably over to Will as he approached her. Emma grabbed the beef that was next to a "sale" sign. Will grabbed the chicken thighs from the freezer next to the one that Emma grabbed her beef from.

"What are you cooking tonight?" Will asked, grabbing another package of chicken from the freezer.

"Oh, I am just making some hamburgers for myself, just something simple."

"Yeah, that's nice. I am making chicken on the grill for a barbeque tonight," Will said as he grabbed his cart handle.

They both parted, fare welling each other**, **smiling.

**You tell me, do you think they will end up together?**

The End


	17. Day 17 Drabble: Mall

Day 17 Drabble: Mall

**Author's Note: First off, I am sorry I haven't posted yet lately, my computer broke and I just got the new one today! That means, more drabbles! I know some of you were worried that I wasn't posting anymore, but that totally isn't true! I will continue my posting schedule. Later today, I will post a Quam one-shot for you guys as well! Hope you enjoy this drabble! Please follow, favorite, and review! Thanks!**

"Hey Cedes, do you like this shirt? I am not sure if it is too classy or what," Kurt sighed, holding up a shirt in front of the mirror. Mercedes looked over at him, with her hand on her chin.

"Hmm, I kind of like it, it really shows the real you, Kurt." Mercedes stepped back from the mirror and put her hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I know you are in a hard time right now, with, you know, your feelings, but you should know that everyone likes the real you, so you wouldn't want to change that." Kurt smiled back and Mercedes friendly slapped him on the shoulder. "Now you better put that shirt in the cart right now."

Kurt leaned over and put the shirt in the half full cart. He and Mercedes were shopping at the mall because she just celebrated her birthday, and she wanted to spend some of the money she got at the mall with her best bud. Kurt's smile was now ear to ear. He just loved how Mercedes liked him for who he was, as anyone else would be kind of creeped out about it, especially the boys.

"Are we ready to check out? We have been in this store for about a half an hour now, and we still need time to go to _Victoria Secret_," Mercedes whined.

"Yeah, yeah." Kurt pushed the cart towards the checkout counter. Once they checked out, they were on their way to the last couple of stores which included Mercedes's favorites: _Victoria's Secret_, _Bath and Body Works_, and _American Eagle_. It was Mercedes's money, right? Kurt didn't want to spend it all on the stores he would go to on a normal shopping day.

They entered _Victoria's Secret_. Kurt grimaced at two teen boys who were staring at some of the mannequins of the girls. Kurt didn't like going into this store just because he felt uncomfortable. He always thought that he should find the girls in the pictures or commercials somewhat "attractive," but instead, he felt no emotion. Actually, he thought that they weren't even pretty at all. Kurt hid his emotion though, even though he was full out to Mercedes about his feelings for boys, he wasn't yet ready to tell her about anything more.

"Kurt, are you okay? You have been staring into space for a while," Mercedes leaned over towards Kurt and looked at him.

"Oh, yeah, I am fine. I was just…thinking about some things."

Mercedes headed over to the clearance rack. She always went there first, just because there were always great deals. That was a tip Kurt had told her about. They always loved sharing some shopping tricks with each other to get the best deals.

"Oh, look at this!" Mercedes gasped, holding up an aquamarine dress. This…is just my size too! I am SO going to try this on," Mercedes grabbed the dress off the hanger and ran into the dressing room, excited.

"I can't wait to see that on you!" Kurt replied, as Mercedes closed the dressing room door. I love that color, it will totally compliment your eyes."

When Mercedes stepped out of the dressing room, she looked stunning. Kurt didn't believe Mercedes actually was the one who stepped out of that door. It was like the dressing room turned her into a magical princess.

Mercedes smiled, "How do I look?" She spun around in the dress, laughing.

"Mercedes, that looks absolutely stunning on you!" Kurt clapped his hands together tightly in joy. "Now, not to burst you bubble, but how much does it cost?"

The room fell silent for a little. Obviously neither of them had thought about the price tag until now. Kurt knew that it wouldn't be cheap, even though it was on the clearance rack. If you know _Victoria's Secret, _it wouldn't be a surprise.

"Oh, I haven't thought of that," Mercedes said, disappointed.

She gleamed at the price tag and her eyes lit up. "Two-Hundred dollars, and this was on the clearance rack? That was like how much we spent this whole mall trip so far!"

Kurt sighed, knowing that he had to do something. Mercedes really loved that dress, and he couldn't bear to see her that upset. He stuck his hand in his pocket and reached for his wallet. He pulled out one hundred and eighty five dollars, the money he had been saving for a new facial kit. But, this is the only time he will say this: friends are more important than his facial regimen.

"Take this, I had no use for it anyways. For the extra fifteen dollars, I can take back that shirt we bought earlier for myself. I didn't need it, plus, you really want that dress, and I will do anything to let you have it."

"Aww, thanks Kurt. I can always count on you to be a great friend," Mercedes leaned over and hugged him with a huge smile on her face.

The End


	18. Day 18 Drabble: Pool

**Author's Note: Yup, this is a short one, I hope you don't mind. Working on a couple one-shots so the next couple of drabbles will be short. I am trying to compromise. Anyways, enjoy! Review, Favorite, and Follow! Oh, and I am SO happy right now about all of the stats for my Cory Monteith tribute! I would like to duplicate that onto my other posts. Thank you SO much guys!**

Sam dived into one of Puck's client's pools. They wouldn't be home until tomorrow, so he invited some of his buddies over for a pool party.

"This is a sick pool Puck," Santana said, glaring at Puck's sunglasses. "And you got some hot shades there," Santana laughed as she pull down the top part of her bikini.

Quinn was over greeting Sam as he exited the pool for another jump. "Hey babe, how's the water?" Quinn stared at Sam in his eyes.

"Oh, the water was amazing, but it would be even better if you were in it," Sam said, raising his eyebrows. Quinn leaned over and hugged Sam, and they both kissed.

Santana walked over to Sam and Quinn kissing, looking disgusted, "Hey, if you want to kiss those froggy lips, go and get a room. You are just grossing everyone else out, here!"

Quinn and Sam separated, staring at Santana with their death stares. Santana walked away, her hands on her hips.

Sam jumped off the diving board once more, this time doing a cannonball. It splashed Puck, who took it the wrong way.

"Come on dude," Puck said, wiping off his shades on his soaking shirt, like it actually mattered.

"Sorry," Sam said, turning over to Quinn, smiling behind Puck's back.

Quinn whispered in Sam's ear, "Nice going," and Sam smiled back.

The whole rest of the night was all about laughing, and including some fights between the "men" of the party, but after a long night of partying, it was time to leave.

Quinn and Sam drove home together, while Puck stayed at the pool with Santana.

"Cya Ken," Santana told Sam, as he left the pool area and into his car.

Sam shook his head as he closed the door for Quinn, and walked around to the other side of the car. He opened the door and got in, driving away in a pile of dust.


	19. Day 19 Drabble: Locker Room

Day 19 Drabble: Locker Room

**Author's Note: Yes, Finn is in this drabble. I am going to continue using Finn because in my eyes, he is still one of the stars of Glee, and Glee will never be the same without him. So, if you guys have a problem with Finn in my drabbles, please tell me, and I won't use them! This is another short one, because again I am working on some more one shots, yay! Review, follow, and favorite! It gets me overly joyed!**

"Everyone, get into the Locker Room, now," Coach Beiste said as she scurried the boys into the room. She has had this angry expression on her face, ever since yesterday, when they still miserably failed breaking their losing streak in the football league of their town.

"Come on, guys," Finn hustled into the room followed by the team. "We need to win this last game, if we all want scholarships, we ACTUALLY have to do well."

"No shiz Sherlock," Puck said, eyeing Beiste and seeing her face telling him not to swear.

Finn looked at Finn with a disgusted face, and they looked like they were going to break out in a fist fight any second, then again, what's new?

Coach looked at them with her evil eye, again, so they quit it.

"Guys, Mr. Schue decided to work with you guys to work some groove into you," She pointed to Mr. Schuster, the school's Glee Club teacher and he stated to talk.

"Yes, what you guys have to do to win is take over the element of surprise. If you have that in your favor, you can get in an amazing play!" Mr. Schue clapped his hands with excitement, he was not accepting _any _crap from the boys, or any pouty behavior.

Coach Beiste clapped her hands and shouted, "Break! And get back out on that field boys and start dancing those lady legs!"

The whole team got up with their Gatorade and charged out of the room, onto the field, more determined than ever.

Beiste and Schue high-fived each other and said, "Let's go kick some butt out there and bust some moves," and they followed the boys onto the field.

The End


	20. Day 20 Drabble: Cedar Point

**Author's Note: Yup, a fluffy-ish Klaine for AgleeKyPackersFan! There you go! I haven't done Klaine in a while for you guys who ship Klaine so here it is :D Follow, review, and please favorite! Awesome feedback on last drabble, I really appreciate it.**

Day 20 Drabble: Cedar Point

Kurt had just gotten off of the _Wicked Twister_, one of the many thrill rides in the popular amusement park: Cedar Point. He was trying to get his balance, he was shaken up quite a bit from the ride.

Blaine walked over to him from the exit door with two pink cotton candies in his hand. "Want one?" He said, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder, helping him regain his balance.

"Seriously? I just got off of a 215 foot ride, which twists downward at an amazingly fast speed, and you want me to eat cotton candy? I can't even walk, yet digest some food."

Blaine stared at Kurt for a second, and they both smiled.

"How can I resist, Kurt said, reaching out to grab the cotton candy from Blaine's hand.

"I knew you would give in," Blaine said, taking a bite out of his cotton treat.

Once the boys were done with their cotton candies, they decided to go on a couple more rides before the park closed for the day. It was later in the evening when they were in line for _Millennium Force _a huge roller coaster that is 310 feet up in the air.

"Are you sure about this?" Blaine asked. He wasn't a rides person, but Kurt sure was.

"Yeah, it's going to be fun!" Kurt assured.

They walked to the front of the line shortly after and boarded the cars. They sat next to each other, smiling. Well, Kurt was smiling, Blaine looked like he was about to get sick.

The ride started, and they were burst up a hill, but then slowed down. It was one of those suspense moments in a ride, where you go up a hill, and then drop down.

They were at the turning point of the ride, and Kurt leaned over to Blaine and kissed his cheek, "Good luck coping with this drop," and waved his arms in the air.

Blaine's stomach dropped. Not from the ride, but from Kurt's kiss. His heart jumped with excitement, once again, not much from the ride, but from the kiss he just received.

It seemed like less than a minute, the ride was over. Announcements over the microphones everywhere called that the park was closed for the night.

Blaine and Kurt got off the ride, smiling and holding hands.

Kurt was right, Cedar Point was a good way to have "bonding time" and he thought to himself, "We have to go back here."

The End


	21. Day 21 Drabble: Football Game

Day 21 Drabble: Football Game

**Author's Note: Sorry if my drabbles aren't that long, but I have decided to cut them to 300-400 words just because it is a drabble, not a story. Delay on my one shot because I have some writer's block, so don't expect it this week. Also, I won't be able to post Friday because of my grandparents coming over and a birthday party for my Mom. Sorry! Also, if you review, favorite, and follow I will love you forever! Thanks :D **

The Cheerios were all lined up on the side of the field, cheering on the football players. They were waving their hands and doing all sorts of cheers under Coach Sue's instructions. Sue was really mad because Mr. Schuester decided to have the Cheerios cheer on the school team for once, instead of just doing competitions. So she was not happy about that.

Puck passed Finn the ball and he pushed his way through the other players. He did a couple spins for good measure. Mr. Schue had told him about bringing in the art of dancing to football and practice some maneuvers, and it totally worked.

Finn could see the end zone come closer and closer. The football players behind him were trying to tackle him to the ground, but Finn made it.

He slapped the football onto the ground as all of his teammates rushed toward him. They did a group hug and the crowd was cheering. They had officially won their first football game of the season.

The End


	22. Day 22 Drabble: Dalton Academy

**Author's Note: Yes, a sad drabble today, I hope I didn't make you cry. Actually, I'm not that sure if making the reader cry is a good thing, because making someone crying with words in a story is "good writing", so tell me what you think! Nevermind, I probably didn't make anyone cry, haha. Okay, well, I added in Thadbastian for Eraman and Niff for RockauraGleeNiffR5! Your welcome! I may add in those ships in other drabbles/one-shots. Review, follow, and favorite! I will love you always :)**

Day 22 Drabble: Dalton Academy

"We all gather here today to mourn for the terrible loss of Pavarotti, the Warbler's 'welcoming bird' that had belonged to me. He greeted me on my first day here, and followed me through, until yesterday." Kurt went on by showing a picture of Pavarotti sleeping in his cage. All of the Warblers bowed their heads to say a couple prayers for Pavarotti, hoping that he would have a good life in canary heaven.

Kurt continued with his speech, "Pavarotti was more than just a bird, he was my friend. He somehow represented me in my hard times finding my true self. When Pav was in his cage, it reminded me of coming here to be escaping the threats of bulling at McKinley High. Pavarotti really helped me through these hard times of mine while searching for my individuality, and I just want to thank you buddy," Kurt looked up at the ceiling of the choir room where the Warbler's rehearse.

Nick and Jeff held hands and sobbed together while everyone else in the room were trying to hold in their sadness. Kurt started explaining how he was singing in whistling to Pavarotti, when he suddenly died.

"I would like to figure out how my beloved friend died, but I think it would be better to forget about the moment right now and why we are gathered here today and to just sing a song for Pavarotti."

Kurt took out some music and started singing **Blackbird**by _The Beatles. _Soon, the Warblers even joined in, since they knew the song as well.

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise**

Black bird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
all your life  
you were only waiting for this moment to be free

Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.

Black bird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
all your life  
you were only waiting for this moment to be free  
you were only waiting for this moment to be free  
you were only waiting for this moment to be free

Thad and Sebastian sung the last verse together, and when they finished, the whole room was quiet.

They took a moment to sob, and then Kurt hung the picture of Pavarotti on the wall in memory. He then whispered, "Love you buddy," again and walked out of the room, while the other Warblers followed.

The End


	23. Day 23 Drabble: Choir Room

**Author's Note: I dreaded writing this one...but I had to. I know AgleeKyPacker'sFan will enjoy this. Anyways, I felt so sorry for Sam in Original Song I just had to remake this scene! By the way, I do not own the song, I am just reciting it for entertainment purposes. Please review, follow, and favorite! Love you guys 3**

Day 23 Drabble: Choir Room

"Okay, guys, gather around," Mr. Schuster said as he clasped his hands together excitedly. "Today, we are focusing on original songs, you know, songs that singers write to express certain feelings.

"I thought magical fairies wrote songs and gave them to pop stars, I never knew that people had to actually _write _them." Brittney said, eyes wide.

"Well, now you know!" Mr. Schue said, pulling out a stack of papers from his piano.

"Wait, before you start with another song, can I please sing an original song first?"

Mr. Schuster looked quite surprised, but tried to hide it. "Sure, Santana, go right ahead, we would love to hear your song."

"Thanks, but actually, Tina helped me write it as well. Come on Tina,"

Tina started playing the piano and then Santana started singing:

**Guppy Face,  
Trouty Mouth,  
Is that how people's lips look where you come from in the South?**

Grouper Mouth,  
Froggy Lips,  
I love suckin' on those salamander lips.

Wanna put a fish hook in those lips, so cherry red  
If you tried hard enough, you could suck a baby's head!

Whoo!  
Oh, yeah-eah, yeah

Before Santana could finish, Sam interrupted. "Mr. Schue, can she please stop?"

The request was followed by a round of giggles, but Mr. Schuster ended it with, "Yes, Santana. Please don't sing that song, it is very insulting to Sam."

"Okay, fine then. But, just to let you know, I only speak the truth." Tina got up from the piano and sat once Santana sat down.

Sam covered his lips with his hand and looked down, running his fingers through his hair, angry.


	24. Day 24 Drabble: Sue's Office

**Author's Note: Yay, introducing...diva Mercedes! You will find out what I mean if you read on! Anyways, please review, follow, and favorite! Also, check out the first chapter of my new multi-chapter "Quam 4 Ever" and rate that :D Thank you so so much for your continuing support :) I really appreciate it.**

Day 24 Drabble: Sue's Office

"Hi girls, I am glad you came," Sue Sylvester said as she slammed her diary closed and stuffed it in a drawer.

"Why did you want us?" Mercedes questioned.

"Yeah, why Coach?" Becky asked.

"Okay, Mercedes, I demand you to join the Cheerios, and Becky, I demand you to give up Captain so Mercedes can replace you."

"What?" Mercedes complained in shock.

"What?" Becky screeched, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, that's right. Let me explain." Sue started. Both Mercedes and Becky leaned in toward Sue so they could listen up.

"I know Sectionals is coming up, and I heard you are going to be singing a very important solo in the performance."

"Yeah, and what about it?" Mercedes asked again, getting a little frustrated.

"The show can't go on without the lead, right? Well I want you to skip Sectionals for an extra-long Cheerios practice, so that the Glee Club will get disqualified for the lack of participants."

"Why in the world would I do that? Everyone in the Glee Club are my friends!"  
"Well, you could get even more friends if you join the Cheerios, plus I will give you a bonus of $100."

Mercedes got up, slammed her hand down on the counter, and pointed at Sue Sylvester and said, "I would rather have ten good friends than have fifty fake friends for your information." Mercedes walked out of the room after she snapped her fingers in a "Z" formation.

"See ya, Cedes," Sue muttered, smashing all of the things off of her desk and onto the floor in rage. Another threat to destroy Glee Club has failed on Sue's part.

The End


	25. Day 25 Drabble: Barbeque

**Author's Note: Eh, I decided to add in a little Quam (Of course) and Brittana in this one! By the way, there is a lot of dialouge in this one, so anyways, hope you enjoy! Please review, follow, and favorite! Anything would mean a lot to me :)**

Day 25 Drabble: Barbeque

"Hey, are you going to Puck's barbeque later?" Santana asked Sam as she tapped his shoulder, getting his attention.

"Of course, Santana, now would you excuse me, I am trying to practice my impressions."

"Oh, I'm very sorry for interrupting," Santana said sarcastically as she walked away in the opposite direction.

"What was that all about?" Quinn walked up to Sam giving him a peck on the lips.

"Oh, she was just wondering if I was going to Puck's barbeque after school today."

Quinn smiled and asked, "What did you tell her?"

Sam smiled back and said, "I told her that I was going. Do you want to come with me? It is a Friday night anyway, right?"

Quinn went up to Sam's ear and whispered, "Of course I would love to come. Count me in!" After that she walked away, carrying her books up to her chest.

Sam smiled a smile that reached ear to ear and closed his locker and headed to class.

(Later at the barbeque)

"Hey, I knew you would come!" Santana snickered at Sam as he walked into Puck's backyard. Quinn walked up behind Sam and shooed Santana away.

"Is she bothering you again?" She asked Sam.

"Oh, no, it is fine. We were just having a friendly conversation. All good." Sam replied, running his fingers through his hair.

"Okay, let's head over where everyone else is. You know, join in the conversation."

"Sounds good to me," Sam says as he locks his hand around Quinn's and she smiles.

"Hey what's up Sammy boy?" Puck says as Sam lets go of Quinn's hand and does a "bro hug" with Puck.

"Nothing, dude," Sam replies.

"There is beer in the coolers if you guys want to have a real party," Puck stated, motioning his hand over to the coolers.

"Uh, Puck, I thought this was going to be a nice barbeque," Quinn said.

Puck chucked before he answered. "Nah, I just said that so people would come and no parents would get suspicious. I mean, what parent wouldn't let their child attend a barbeque? I am sure they would be more likely to turn down a party, anyways."

Quinn shook her head. "Well, I am staying away from those beers. You know how dangerous it could get. I mean seriously, there is a pool right there," Quinn pointed to a pool. "Someone could drown!"

Puck rolled his eyes. "Come on, Quinn. Stop being such a party pooper."

Quinn, hating that remark, re-arranged herself. "Know what, fine. Hand me over one of the beers."

Puck smiled and nodded his head, "Now that's the spirit!" He went over and grabbed a couple beers and handed one to Quinn, who opened it and started sipping. He turned to Brittany, Santana, and Sam and offered them each one.

"Sure, Britt and I will have one," Santana said as she took the two beers from Puck's hand and gave one of them to Brittany.

"Hey Britt, do you want to have a little contest?"

"Sure! I love contests!" Brittany smiled and jumped up and down. Santana gave Brittany a cold beer and told her to open it up. Santana opened hers as well.

"Okay, the first one to finish wins!" Both Brittany and Santana started chugging down the beers. Puck was cheering them on.

"Chug, chug, chug!"

Sam shaked his head in disgust and walked over to Quinn, who was quietly sipping her beer. Ignoring the others, they both kissed quietly near the pool, enjoying their time alone at the barbeque and out of trouble.

The End


	26. Day 26 Drabble: Art Room

**Author's Note: Aww, who doesn't love a fluffy Quam drabble? For all of you Quam shippers, here it is! It is a really short (and cute) drabble that I have been waiting to write in like, forever :D Also, if you like this Quam, please check out my multi-chapter: Quam 4 Ever! Yes, it is all posted and finished, I just need to edit some more :D And so does my beta...shhhhh, I didn't say anything. Please review, follow, and favorite! I will forever love you 3**

Day 26 Drabble: Art Room

Quinn walked into the art room to be overjoyed to find out Sam was her project partner. She took a seat next to him and he scooted closer to her.

"Hey beautiful!" Sam greeted Quinn as she sat down.

"Hey handsome!" Quinn said back, smiling.

Sam kissed Quinn on the cheek. It got a little carried away because the next thing they knew was the art teacher was yelling at them from the front of the room, asking them to pay attention. They both broke apart from the kiss emarassed to see the whole class staring at them. "Guess the back of the room wasn't that "private" after all," Sam muttered.

The couple sat through a boring twenty-five minute instruction on how to paint. Both of them had enough.

"We learned this in kindergarten," Quinn whispered to Sam.

Sam did one of his famous impressions of the art teacher. Quinn chuckled.

Finally, it was time to work on the project. Of course, with only fifteen minutes left to paint.

Both Sam and Quinn got to work. In the middle of the painting of an elephant they had to make for some sort of African animal project, Sam smeared a little bit of grey paint on Quinn's face. Quinn grinned and took her paintbrush, dipped it into pink and drew on his face as well.

"Oh, your gonna pay!" Sam said as he took a green colored marker and started drawing on Quinn's arm.

By this time, almost the whole class was disrupted by the laughing of Sam and Quinn. They both looked like human works of art, with different colors smudged on them.

The teacher looked over and seemed very dissapointed.

"Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans, what in the world do you think you are doing?" She put her hands around her waist, tapping her foot and waiting for an answer.

"Painting!" Sam answered as he painted another stroke of color on Quinn's face.

"You both have to go clean up and get your butt's down to Figgin's Office immediately!"

The teacher walked away, pounding her feet to her desk and started writing a pass.

Both Sam and Quinn didn't care, because even if they wound up into the principal's office, it was still the best art class ever.

The End


	27. Day 27 Drabble: Astronomy Club

**Author's Note: Urg..this day has been dreaded, but I had to shake it up with Sam's relationship a little bit. I added in Bram to this one, and I think Quam is so much better, but I wanted to incorporate some more ships including Sam in my drabbles...Even thinking about it makes me want to scream, I don't know why Ryan Murphy made them together (probably because they are both..dumb-ish), but I do NOT ship them. I ship Quam ALL THE WAY! So, to make it up, next drabble is going to be a sad, but fluffy Quam for you, hospital. I will keep you waiting on that one. Anyways, if you can, enjoy this Bram drabble, I tried to make it fluffy-ish...but I don't know, hard to do if you are a full time Quam shipper. Aside all that, review on which ship you like better! If you made it this far with this long and boring author's note, add into your review: "Sam is adorable!" even if you think he is ugly, but still, HOW COULD YOU!?**

Day 27 Drabble: After School Club (Author's Choice)

"Okay, we are all here for the threat of an asteroid coming down and killing everyone on Earth," Brittany held the microphone up to her mouth as she was talking to an empty room in the science lab.

Brittany walked around the room, microphone still in hand, waiting for a responce. "Wow, silent house today. That's okay, I love to do the talking anyways."

Brittany paced back to the front of the room and started spinning the globe that was sitting on the front science lab table.

"Knock, knock," came a voice from the door.

"Sammy!" Brittany ran toward Sam and hugged him. Sam spun her around and carried her to the desk, where she sat on the table swinging her legs.

"What's up?" Sam asked Brittany as he bowed his head, pretending he had a had on.

"Nothing much. I was just talking to Robert and Pebbles about how that asteroid is supposed to kill us all in like five minutes."

"Oh, my!" Sam said as if he was very worried. He knew inside that this was something Brittany had made up and was informing to her imaginary friends. Ever since he had been dating her, he learned a lot about her, and her different "friends."

"Yeah, we have to take cover under the desk if we should survive," Brittany pointed to the space under the desk. "Come on, Pebbles, Robert, we have to hurry!"

Brittany ran under the desk and grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him under the desk. Both of them sat under there for around three minutes. Sam turned toward Brittany and kissed her on the cheek. Brittany laughed and moved over to his lips. They shared a nice romantic kiss under the desk. Sam put his hand on Brittany's cheek, and the two kissed even more. A couple minutes passed before they finally released the kiss.

"Sammy, we are alive!" Brittany hugged Sam and he hugged her back, smiling. "I guess our kiss was magic and sent the asteroid flying back into space!"

"Haha, yeah." Sam chuckled. That is what Sam loved about Brittany. They both were like each other, their imaginations flowing, but their smarts were kind of clogged. But, if you are with a girl that is the same level as you, you actually feel smart in some ways.

The bell rang, and both Sam and Brittany walked out of the science lab. Halfway down the hall to their next class, Brittany gasped.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Brittany, looking at her and holding her hand.

"Robert and Pebbles are still under the desk!" Brittany ran toward the science lab and pulled Sam with her.

"Oh, Brittany." Sam chuckled as he followed her back to the lab.

The End


	28. Day 28 Drabble: Hospital

**Author's Note: Yes, a fluffy Quam for you, but still waaaaaaa. I dreaded making this, but some parts I was squirming around, excited to posttttt! I haven't posted in a while, I don't really have a schedule made out right now, just because posting three times a week is A LOT for me once I have a crap load of homework...anyways, I will keep you posted...I just needed to write on my day off and post because I think that you thought I was dead...BUT NO! I'M ALIVE :D :D Yayyy..for...me...I guess..anyways, please review, favorite, and follow, to motivate me more on writing this series 3**

Day 28: Hospital

The beeps from the electrocardiograph seemed assuring, as the tone of the beeps were in a steady rhythm. Overall, Sam was okay. All he remembered was waking up in the hospital with a bandage on his head and a cast on his leg. Quinn was with him that night the accident happened, so he had to catch up on what happened.

"What happened," Sam asked Quinn as she walked in with a tired voice.

"We got into a car crash," Quinn replied, holding up her hand which was currently in a purple cast. The cast had signatures on it already from all of the Cheerios and some of the football players. The wreck occurred two days ago, but Sam was admitted into the hospital for five days, due to his broken leg and really bad concussion. Quinn, being in the passenger side, did not get smashed by the truck as much as Sam did. The doctors both said that they were lucky to be alive.

"Oh…" Sam, winced at the thought, he frowned.

"What's the matter?" Quinn asked Sam as she held her hand to Sam's forehead, which was wrapped up in a bandage, same with most of his head.

"I feel guilty… the thought of ever hurting you makes me sick." Sam grabbed onto Quinn's hand, and she smiled.

"Sam, I want you to know that what happened was not your fault. It was anything but. I struggled when I was in a car crash last year, knowing that it _actually was _my fault for texting while driving. I just really want you to know that." Quinn looked at Sam's hospital gown.

"I guess you're right," Sam agreed, nodding his head. Quinn smiled again at that.

"Good, I am glad you understand the difference." Quinn added as she pulled up a chair next to Sam's bed and sat down.

"Thank you for coming to see me," Sam said, brushing Quinn's hair out of her face.

"No problem, I have been worrying about you all day yesterday, and had to come in."

Sam smiled and added, "I thought you would hate me after this incident. Number one, putting you through another car crash, and number two, breaking your arm and now you can't do cheer for another month. I was really worried because I totally was not ready to leave the hospital knowing that I wouldn't have my girl there for me."

Quinn leaned over and kissed Sam on the cheek. "Well, you don't have to worry about that." She replied.

Sam sat up and kissed Quinn on the lips. He could taste her lip balm, strawberry maybe? He could not replicate this feeling rushing through his body while kissing Quinn. He had missed that feeling while he was in the hospital.

Both Quinn and Sam separated, but as they did so, they were smiling.

"Well, I better get going…" Quinn started as she got up and grabbed her purse. "I cut classes just to see you, and I don't want to get into any more trouble."

Quinn put on her coat and kissed Sam a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

With that, Quinn was out the door. Normally, this would leave Sam wanting her even more, but right now, Sam was satisfied. He just lay there, smiling, waiting for her to walk through those doors tomorrow.


	29. Day 29 Drabble: Car

**Author's Note: Nothing like a sad, sad drabble to start off my new schedule! Woo! Starting today, 9/30/2013, I am going to post drabbles ****_every _****Monday. I hope you are happy! Most of the time I write drabbles during my boring school classes, but now I am starting a routine that the second I come home, I write for around an hour, then I do my homework, and go onto watching some Glee or AVPM on my iPad. Woohoo! This way, I will always get some writing in. Also, I am totally getting far on my Klaine multi-chapter, but will only post it when it is finished, one chapter at a time. This way, I won't have to worry about writing a whole chapter within a day's time, because for me, that never happens. Anyways, I should stop babbling and have you start to cry in remembrance of Cory Monteith. Rest in Peace, Cory. *Tear* **

Day 29: Car

The car was silent as Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Sam, and Kurt drove down the highway toward a special church. This was not only a regular Sunday mass, this was the church in which they could say their last goodbyes to Finn. The service started at 11:15am, but Rachel demanded they get there early so that they could set up and get ready. Kurt also insisted that everything had to be _perfect_ for his stepbrother, so he was in charge of the decorations.

The road seemed to go on forever…every turn meant that they all would get closer to the event that they never wanted to attend this early. They all were in shock when they heard the news of Finn's death, but this just made them face reality a little bit sooner. The reality that Finn was really _gone._

Rachel was sitting straight up in her best clothes, squirming and twitching nervously. Driving, Puck was focused more on his feelings on the loss of one of his best buds than on the road. Rachel had to remind Puck that he should set his thoughts aside for the service, otherwise Finn's funerals won't be the only ones that will be having their funeral today. Nothing could brighten anyone's mood on a day like this.

In the back seat, Quinn sat next to Sam, and was eagerly staring out the window, watching the other lane of traffic go by in the other direction. She only wished that she was going that way, anything to fight back what was really happening and where they were really going. Kurt, whom sat next to Sam, had under eyes were puffy red. Tear stains made a line that fell from his eyes to his cheeks. This was very unusual for Kurt because he always cared about any flaw that came about on his face. On any normal day, Kurt would have slapped on moisturizers to the point that his face would be over hydrated, but all he really cared about was that the redness was gone. But, on a sad day like this, all he could really think about, was his stepbrother; Finn.

Memories stabbed at him from the years (which don't seem like a long time, and they weren't) that they were brothers. He remembered the times that Finn stood up to the bully that was making Kurt's life miserable. He also remembered that first fight that he had been in with Finn about what their room should look like. He also remembered how sad he felt when his Dad yelled at Finn, even though he was acting like the bitch. A single tear dropped down his cheek at the thought of never creating any new memories with Finn. _Ever._

At this time, Puck reared off the highway. He turned right at the stop light, with the help of Rachel's paranoid mind. In less than a few minutes, they pulled into the driveway of the church.

They were the only car there, of course, since it was only 10:40am. Puck let out a sigh and positioned his bow tie to be center six inches below his jawline. He opened the door and his nicely polished black shoes, the one you only wear at _fancy _parties, made a crunch noise on the gravel below them.

The others followed them into the church to set up for the service, as the rest of the New Directions would come a little bit later. They all had one last thought of reassurance that slipped through their minds and this very moment. That they could handle _anything together._

The End.


End file.
